Sensaciones Incontrolables
by Iukarey
Summary: Splinter siempre amará a Tang-Shen, pero es un hombre, y no puede evitar tener sensaciones que intenta controlar, pero que lo estan volviendo loco. Basado en la serie 2012. (mal summary, mejor solo lean. si?)


**DISCLAIMER: Las tortugas Ninja por desgracia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadores Peter no se que y... bueno, la cadena Nickelodeon.  
**

**En este fic, bueno, inventé varios datos, como la edad de Tang-shen cuando conoció a Hamato Yoshi, si alguie la tiene, disculpe que no me haya dado tiempo a investigar, solo es una teoria de mi mente.  
**

**Espero que la situación a la que se enfrentan los personajes no sea de manera alguna ofensiva para nadie, esta basada en un loco sueño que tuve. Por favor, si no les gusta, en serio pueden decirme. Y si les gusta, tambien acepto sus comentarios.**

**Sin mas que decir excepto tonterias, las dejo con el fic.**

* * *

Querida Tang-Shen:

Amor mío, han pasado dieciséis años de tu partida y no hay dia que no piense en ti.

Querida mía, eres el amor de mi vida. Sabes que nunca te olvidaré. Tú me diste el regalo más precioso: una hija. La cual, para vergüenza mía, perdí, en manos de mi peor enemigo, aquél que destruyó tu vida; aquél monstruo que te arrebató de mi lado.

Querida Tang-Shen, lo que más me atormenta en este momento, no es solo el hecho de que he perdido a Miwa, sino que siento que debo confesar que desde hace algunos meses, mi cuerpo comienza a tener reacciones que no puedo controlar, y que son vistas de mala manera en muchos sentidos, pero igual, aunque trate de controlar mi alma, mi cuerpo se rebela y estas sensaciones comienzan a ganar partida en la batalla que se libra en mi cuerpo entre alma y carne.

Y es que desde hace tiempo que conocí a otra mujer, la única mujer que ha estado conmigo por más tiempo, además de ti. Una mujer que ha pasado las noches en mi casa; claro, no en mi cama, eso no, aunque una parte de mi lo desea, pero ha estado aquí, muy junto a mi, demasiado cerca para sentir su aliento y verme reflejado en sus hermosos ojos azules.

Y es que esta mujer, más bien es solo una niña. Una adolescente de dieciséis años. ¿Qué hace un viejo como yo enamorado de una jovencita? En las reglas de la superficie y la sociedad común, eso sería altamente sancionado, recriminado, es un delito. Yo sería visto como un pervertido, un pedófilo.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, lucho contra estos sentimientos y no puedo evitarlos. Ella es muy diferente a ti, a pesar de que solo es un año menor a ti, cuando te conocí.

Tu eres... lo siento... no me acostumbro a la idea... eras el ejemplo viviente de la educación a la antigua usanza japonesa. Eras seria, reservada, tímida, callada...

Ella es todo lo contrario, es alegre, (no es que tu no lo fueras, amor, con tu sonrisa podías derretir los glaciares), ella es extrovertida, siempre jugando con mis hijos, no teme decir lo que piensa, es la clásica imagen de la chica moderna norteamericana.

Tu imagen tan dulce permanecerá hasta el final de mis dias en mi mente, con tu hermoso cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, tus ojos rasgados de color café y tu sonrisa encantadora.

Ella tiene el cabello rojo, ojos azul profundo redondos y grandes, y si, debo admitirlo, su sonrisa tambien es encantadora.

Ella vive con nosotros desde hace algun tiempo. Su padre está en manos de nuestros enemigos los kraangs, y además es buscada por el clan del pie. Yo le he dicho que lo mejor es que esté con nosotros, pero jamás imaginé que esa sugerencia se volvería en el inicio de mi calvario.

Cada mañana ella se levanta con su habitual alegría, juega con Miguel Angel, charla con Raphael y terminan en alguna discusión ligera. Mi hijo Raphael, en serio, que lo hubieras amado, al igual que a los otros, pero estoy seguro de que tu con tu paciencia infinita hubieras logrado ya que controlara su temperamento. He tenido que castigarlo un par de veces por empujar a nuestra invitada, no se que le pasa, de repente se porta agresiva con ella. Y antes de que todo pase a mayores, mejor lo envio a su recámara.

Leonardo y ella tambien charlan muy a menudo. Ella se sienta con él y ambos miran esos dibujos animados, me encanta verla ahí sentada, con su miada concentrada en el aparato. Y cuando está con Donatello, ...

Mi muchacho, siento que él se avergonzaría más de mi que cualquier otro. No se como reaccionaría si se enterara de lo que siento cuando la chica que él ama tanto se acerca a mi. Está mal. Yo se lo que Donatello siente por ella, lo miro en su rostro sonrojado, lo miro en como tartamudea, mi niño más inteligente, el primero que aprendió a leer, el que siempre tiene una respesta para todo, esta perdidamente enamorado de esta chica... igual que su padre.

Mi Tang-shen, el amor de mi vida, nunca podré olvidarte, pero el instinto y la necesidad en mi interior son cosas que lucho por controlar dia y noche. Porque cuando ella toca mi mano aunque sea ligeramente, aunque sea con una caricia inocente, siento deseos incontrolables de tomarla, de besarla, de hacerla mia. Y es tan enfermizo, que me siento mal. Quisiera arrancarme la vida, asi podría estar contigo y no sufrir de esta sensacion tan agobiante. Sería más honorable suicidarme, que cometer una locura si un dia no me puedo controlar.

Pero mis hijos me necesitan, Saki ha regresado ahora como Destructor, y amenaza la vida de mis hijos, y por ellos debo luchar, debo hacer lo posible por salir adelante y sacarlos adelante, en la dura batalla que nos espera.

Así que debo luchar por controlar mis impultos, por lo que siento cada vez que pasea por la guarida, con su ropa ajustada mostrando su cuerpo de adolescente floreciendo ante mis ojos. Cambiando de niña a mujer reclamando dueño. No puedo seguir asi, espero que pronto, esto se solucione, ella regrese a su casa, y no me quede horas enteras a solas con ella, como ahora. Momentos en los que debo encerrarme, porque tal vez la mutación haga salir ese lado animal, haga que gane la necesidad de la naturaleza y cometa una estupidez. No podría perdonarme que ella me viera con miedo, porque eso es lo que pasaría, ella me temería. Mis hijos me odiarían, sobre todo Donatello, me miraría con odio y dolor en su corazón, lo se.

Pero por ahora, por ahora, en cuanto termine de meditar, iré con ella. Le prometí entrenarla. Convertirla en Kunoichi, para que se pueda defender. Ella es muy buena, entrena con ahínco, pero eso hace más difícil mi situación, al tenerla frente a mi ejecutando alguna kata, donde su cuerpo quede reveladoramente frente al mio, tomando poses sugerentes, que solo logran que me vuelva loco al estar tan cerca de ella.

Querida mia, espero que me perdones y puedas comprender lo que siento. Ojalá algún dia estemos juntos de nuevo. Mi amor, pero por ahora, debo sufrir con esta vida que me ha tocado vivir, y luchar con mis instintos.

Los muchachos ya se fueron, ahora la siento a ella tocando a la puerta. Está preocupada por mí, creo que me mira como a su padre, al que hace tiempo que no ve, y yo como canalla la deseo, ella busca consuelo y yo placer.

Es hora de entrenar, está a punto de comenzar mi tortura, tenerla cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Amor, debo irme, sabes que siempre estás en mi corazón. Se que tu puedes ayudarme con esta sensació en mi cuerpo, y te pido que te quedes a mi lado y me ayudes a soportar la estadía a su lado.

Hasta siempre, Tang-shen...

* * *

Splinter sale de su recámara, Abril O'neil está parada en el dojo.

-Maestro Splinter, estoy lista para mi entrenamiento - dice con mucha energía la joven pelirroja.

-De acuerdo, Abril, comencemos a calentar...- Splinter suspira, tratando de pensar en su esposa, Tang-shen, sin embargo, Abril lo nota raro y toma suavemente su mano entre las suyas.

-Maestro Splinter, ¿Se siente bien? - ella le pregunta al ver el semblante del roedor, que se ve algo pálido.

-Si, Abril, gracias - Splinter se aleja y al mirar la sonrisa de la jovencita, trata de poner semblante serio. - comencemos, Abril...

* * *

**Espero que les guste esta loca idea que se me ocurrió anoche, (realmente lo basé en un sueño que tuve algo loco, porfavor no me pregunten, pero mi sueño era categoria M)  
**

**Saludis**

**Iukarey.**


End file.
